


cœur, restez toujours avec moi

by birdhymns



Series: Masquerade!AU [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Other, background Weiss-Velvet-Coco and I don't mean it in the love angle way, purposeful drop of definite article for heart because screw gendered language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdhymns/pseuds/birdhymns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is a ball, and confessions from a guarded tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cœur, restez toujours avec moi

Today, Weiss wished for their bed.

It was not to say that Weiss didn’t enjoy this sort of thing. Even as politics swirled underneath the festivities, as well hidden as the identities of the people here, the masks and gowns were impressive. Never let it be said that Coco’s tastes soured a party. Ands last minute as this celebration was, it was running as smoothly as the Adel’s annual gala.

It was equally possible, of course, that this ‘impromptu’ party was more planned out than originally declared.

Weiss had no complaints against that. Didn’t have any complaints, really. Just. Tiny longings.

Their eyes drifted to the other end of the room, where a sycophantic group raved over Coco’s newest bit of fashion daredevilry. Coco took the compliments and veiled insults with her usual grace-and wit; Weiss noted the somewhat distant roar of laughter from the people surrounding her as the Winchesters’ son beat a hasty retreat-while Velvet stood a little apart from them, watching the proceedings. Her own choice for the evening was simpler than Coco’s, though both were equally beautiful to Weiss.

The thought lingered within the confines of Weiss’ skull, dragging out well past its welcome.

Unable to remain still with such matters on their mind, Weiss shook their head and left their glass at the table. At times like these, the brisk night air helped the most, tempering aches and keeping away any pests that might otherwise try to strike up conversation.

A few of the servants looked askance at them leaving the celebration, but wisely said nothing to stop them. There’d be rumours, they idly thought as they descended down a small flight of steps-steps meant for the secret passing of workers rather than the droves of nobles-but it’d be nothing new. Rumours came a hundredfold from every potential seed in their lives. It was an inevitable part and Weiss no longer cared what people said, so long as they didn’t get at the truth of their arrangement. That would mean more trouble for Velvet and Coco, the exact opposite of what they deserved.

Only the best, for them.

It was tired-again hands that pushed the door open, and a tired heart that settled into one of the seats there, amidst the flowers and their far less obnoxious perfumes. They tempted Weiss to just stay there the rest of the evening. But they settled on when their temples stopped hurting, and let their eyes fall shut.

-0-

When senses returned, Weiss found themselves no longer alone; somebody had pulled up a chair beside their own and was watching them with contemplative eyes, mask laid aside.

Velvet.

“It’s alright,” she said, as Weiss pushed themselves upright. “You don’t have to get up. Coco and I were just wondering where you’d gone to.” She hesitated, going on a hair slower than before. “Were you feeling dysphoric, or…”

Weiss shook their head. “No, no. Just needed a little air. It was a bit stuffy in there.”

That got a chuckle out of Velvet, a low, warm sound that washed over Weiss, curling inside their chest. It wiped away all other thoughts, save the quiet joy of having gotten her to laugh. “In more ways than one.” Amusement gave way to knowing after a few moments. “But that normally doesn’t bother you, Weiss. And most thoughts don’t distract you enough, that you leave a mask on your face before falling asleep, alone, in the garden.”

“…You never miss a thing.”

“You and Coco are a lot alike. Though, she tends to speak her mind when it’s just us—” she motioned between her and Weiss, “—and you tend to only when you’re stressed.” She took Weiss’ hand, squeezing once when Weiss did not pull away. “But you don’t have to bear things alone.”

Weiss was glad that they hadn’t taken off their mask in that moment, not trusting their face to stay steady before Velvet’s usual kindness. Only once they were certain every thought wouldn’t simply come spilling out the moment they parted their lips did they say, “I’ve been thinking about the union.”

“Oh.” Velvet’s hand slipped away.

Weiss cursed under their breath, before reaching out to re-establish their handhold. “I’m not regretting this decision, Velvet. You and Coco have done so much for me, and you-I’m the one who proposed this, remember?”

But Velvet seemed skeptical, uncertain at the very least. “We wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to back out. Binding yourself just to give us another level of security—”

Shaking their head, Weiss insisted, “This is beneficial to all of us. Surely you can recall the sheer number of suitors my father had me set to meet? Now I don’t have to worry about having to live with some insufferable fool who expects me to sit quietly and say yes to whatever pleases them.”

“You would be terrible at that,” she agreed, a small smile back on her face. “…But that’s not the issue here.” Weiss did not reply, and the line that had just flattened itself out between Velvet’s eyebrows reappeared. “ _Weiss_.”

“It’s no-I’m fine. I’m fine, truly, it’s irrelevant.”

“And I disagree.” She brought Weiss’ hand between both of hers, drawing her thumbs back and forth over skin as she spoke. “You say it’s beneficial to us all, but does it make you happy?”

Weiss stiffened, but in the beat after shook their head again. “I’m not discontent, I have nothing to complain about—”

“But I don’t want you to just have no complaints.” It wasn’t a plea, but it was close, brown eyes wide and insistent.

Knowing that Velvet would not rest until she had an answer, Weiss could only sigh. “I see you,” was what they settled upon. The syllables tripped over each other in their need to escape, and they swallowed, forcing themselves to speak deliberately. “I see you, and Coco, and. I envy what you two have.”

“Well, I’m sure you could always have an ‘affair’ of your own, Weiss.” There was a glint of amusement in Velvet’s eye. “It’d be hypocritical of us to object.”

Weiss snorted, but their amusement failed to get very far from their lips. “I don’t want an affair. When I see what you have, I-The envy I feel, I’m not sure if it’s of what you two have… or that you two have each other.”

Velvet’s mouth formed a small ‘o’, and Weiss glanced away, unable to continue looking her in the eye. “So, it’s…”

“—that I love you both. I think, and a lot, and for some time, but it’s something we never agreed to or talked about and—”

“—your solution was to never actually talk about it?” There was an affectionate, exasperated smile on Velvet’s face, and Weiss couldn’t help but flush, even as a spark of irritation flickered to life.

“Well, if you put it like that it sounds silly—”

“—because it  _is_ , honestly, you could have said something before—”

“—but I didn’t want my emotions to be a burden!” The words rang out a fraction too loud, and they immediately winced.

The smile on Velvet’s face fell away.

Self-conscious of their slip in control, they pulled away from Velvet and got out of their chair, hands wringing each other out before they wheeled around to face her once more. Even after a breath meant to steady themselves, their voice wavered, a half-step away from crumbling. “I didn’t want to risk making matters stilted. I wanted this to be of help to you two, not, not some load when the gods know you already have enough!”

Silence stole into the garden, pressing against them both. Reigned for long, unbearable moments, until Velvet stood and softly called, one hand outstretched before them.“Weiss.”

Weiss only curled in on themselves, arms folding tight, gaze fixed on Velvet’s feet.

“Weiss.” Their name was even softer this time.

But still Weiss did not move.

“…Little heart, please?”

Tears blurred their vision within seconds, and they found themselves having to speak around a lump in their throat; words came out a thick mumble as they shuffled forward, not helped one whit by the mask. “That’s really not fair.” She'd last called them that... years ago. And with those two simple words they felt small and young but safe, again. “Not fair at all.”

“I can’t really play ‘fair’ when you’re like this,” was Velvet’s response. Weiss sniffed. They couldn’t argue that, and they couldn’t wipe their nose. Hearing it, Velvet murmured a ‘May I?’, hands coming up to remove the mask from Weiss’ face when they nodded, brushing away tears once that was laid aside. When Weiss finally looked at her again, she apologised, unhappiness at Weiss’ distress clear, and said, “I didn’t mean to be dismissive.”

“I know.” Lightly Weiss dropped their forehead against Velvet’s shoulder, drawing strength from her. When a hand came up to stroke their hair, they closed their eyes. “You’re right, still. Talking would have simplified matters.”

“They would have. But you were just surviving as you knew best.”

“As a coward?” The smile on Weiss’ face was wry.

Velvet shook her head; Weiss looked up. “By being careful with your heart.” Brow still creased, she gathered up Weiss’ hands between her own, planting a small kiss on their knuckles. “Let’s be clear though: Your feelings have never been, and never will be, a burden to me or Coco. Only a gift.”

Weiss was stillness incarnate, as they turned Velvet’s words over in their head, hoping, yet not daring to hope too much. “Really?” It came out a whisper.

A smile was the only reply, and Weiss found it necessary to duck their head, to hide the grin growing on their face. When they managed to recover a measure of their usual stoicism, they cleared their throat and said, “We should probably talk about this, all together.”

“Yes, we should.” There was the lightest pressure against their forehead, before Velvet pulled away. “But for now…” She returned Weiss’ mask, helping them to ensure it would stay in place before retrieving her own. “We should get back to the ball. Coco wanted a dance.”

With their chest light and unburdened, Weiss found it in themselves to tease. “You lovebirds have danced plenty today, she can wait for another.”

“Not with me.” Velvet’s eyes were mostly hidden again, but her smile was there, and her entire air said ‘amused’. “With you.”

“…Oh.” Again with the uncontrollable smile. “Oh.”

“Yes. And I want the one after, little heart, so don’t keep us waiting.”

“… _Now_  you’re teasing me.”

“A little. Do you want me to stop?”

“No.” Weiss reached out this time, adjusting their step just so, so they could walk with Velvet, their palms pressed together and fingers intertwined. “Tease as long as you like.”

**Author's Note:**

> This will have a second part, I think. Need to better grasp Coco's voice first. Let me know what you thought, if there was any part that you really enjoyed-or some part that confused you, it'll help me make future work even better.


End file.
